The Tail of Life and Death
by SkylerLightingStrike
Summary: Six months after the war with Asura, a new threat rises. This one far too powerful for the Academy to handle alone, so they send their best to team up with the greatest of Fairy Tail. Will they be able to stop it in time? And what happens when they find out Kid is related to them? SoulxMaka Black*StarxTsubaki KidxLizxPatty CronaxRagnarok mentions of Legend of Zelda gods
1. Chapter 1

I Own Jack, but I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail

* * *

Lord Death stood in front of his large mirror, speaking to someone. There was no image, only the voice that belonged to a male.

"A-are you sure?!" Lord Death questioned.

"Positive." The voice said. "After several millennia, _she_ finally awakes."

"This isn't good. We barely survived the battle with Asura, and she is much stronger." Death's voice lost the cheerful tone in it.

"I know. We can no longer keep both sides separated as we have for the past few centuries." The voice said.

"I agree." Lord Death stated. "If we are to succeed this time…"

"Life and Death must work as one!" Both said in unison.

"Do not fail me, Death." The Death room grew silent as the mirror clicked off. Lord Death did not move for several minutes as the reality of the situation came over him.

"…Spirit?" He asked.

The redheaded Death Scythe walked over to the Grim Reaper. "Yes, Lord Death?"

"Go find my son and tell him about this. Let him know that I am putting him in charge of choosing our members and leading them for our side for this mission." Death ordered.

"Very well."

It took Kid about half a second to decide who he was bringing with him. He contacted his friends to let them know to meet up at the beach in Santa Cruz California.

"So what's going on?" Black*Star asked.

"We have a new mission from my father." Kid answered.

"Really?" Maka said. "What does he need that requires all of us?"

"It's not just us; we have allies coming from another source." He stated.

"Quit being so vague!" Ragnarok shouted. "Just tell us what's going on!"

The young reaper took a deep breath. "There's a certain kind of person with magic energy flowing through their body. They're known as wizards and the Academy has been in league with them for over six hundred year, each side working separately to accomplish the same goal. The wizards live predominately in the Eastern Hemisphere. With the new threat that has risen, we're going to have to team up with them. You'll learn the rest once everyone's in one place."

With that he turned to the water.

"Liz, Patty, I'll need your help with this." He said.

Both girls nodded and the three focused in on one another.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance."

Liz and Patty were lending Kid their strength to allow him to use more of his powers then he normally could. The water in front of them began to move, slowly separating as a huge ship rose from the ground. It looked like a ghost ship bred with a war ship and that this was the baby. It was midnight black with a rose-shaped masthead. There was sliver lettering that spelled the name 'The Black Rose'.

"Whoa." Soul said.

A skeleton walked to the edge of the ship and saluted.

"T-that skeleton's alive? I don't know how to deal with this." Crona said.

"This ship is the Underworld Army's battle ship. We'll be using it to head to Fiore." Kid explained.

Patty raised her hand like she was in class. "Uh, who's Bones up there and should we be concerned?"

Kid glanced up and for the first time seemed to notice the saluting skeleton.

"He's the caption and no." Kid answered.

"Now may not be the best time to say this but the caption doesn't have a soul." Maka pointed out.

"That's because he's technically not alive." Kid stated "He's an Ekselnaught, a skeleton that's been reanimated by the energy of the one who summoned it."

They all climbed aboard the Black Rose and Kid ordered the caption (who everyone started calling Bones) to set course for Fiore.

Meanwhile in Magnolia, Fairy Tail was just as chaotic as normal. Natsu and Gray were fighting about nothing, Cana had her keg, and Erza was stopping Natsu and Gray while Elfman egged them on. The usual. In the midst of the fighting, the Guildmaster stepped on them.

"Can't you clods go one day without causing trouble?!" Makarov scolded.  
He jumped up to the second floor. "Listen, my children. The Magic council has chosen us to battle our newest danger alongside our allies in the DWMA. Several of our strongest members will go to meet the students and will fight alongside them. This new threat could easily be the strongest yet. Faith, our resident angel, will lead."

As if on cue, a young woman flew down and landed on the railing next to Makarov. She looked to be about sixteen. She had long, white hair with three black vertical stripes on the right side of her head, all of which was tied into a tight braid. She wore a snow-white sundress with gold detailing. Her eyes were a startling silver and she wore a gold chain around her neck with the ankh symbol and matching bracelets on either wrist. She had a brown satchel filled with various art supplies. Her wings were pure white. Her Fairy Tail mark was light blue and was placed on her left thigh.

"Ah, Faith." Makarov said. "Why don't you list the names of the people you chose?"

"Yes, Guildmaster." Faith pulled out a scroll. "I will not force anyone to go; anyone whose name I list off will have the option to stand down. Erza Scarlett."

Said woman stood up. "I swear on my sword I will fight to the end."

"Natsu Dragneel."

He pounded his fists together. "I'm getting fired up!"

"Happy."

"Aye, Sir!" The blue cat called.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm in."

"Gajeel Redfox."

The Iron Dragon slayer looked up, nails in his mouth. He bit hard and swallowed. "Alright."

"Panther Lily."

"At your service."

"Wendy Marvel."

The young girl looked surprised. "Um, ok."

"Carla."

"Hm. Very well."

"And finally, Lucy Hearfillia."

"Wait, m-me?"

"Yes, you."

She was quiet for several heartbeats before she finally accepted. Faith rolled up the scroll.

"Everyone who has accepted must get ready to leave now, we leave for Hargeon immediately." Faith said.

Natsu wasn't happy about that. The next day, they arrived in Hargeon. They gave Natsu a few moments for his stomach to stop doing summersaults in a gyroscope. Faith flew towards the docks, landing when she got there. Her wings folded against her back.

"They're not here yet." The angel said. There was a disappointed tone in her voice.

"They're coming by boat?" Gray asked.

Faith nodded. "Yes, the academy is stationed in Death City, Nevada, so they have quite a ways to go. Still, they're not using a conventional boat, so they should be here soon. Let's wait."

"These students," Gajeel said. "What kind of magic do they use?"

Faith's sliver eyes turned to him. "They don't use magic."

"So we're just going to babysit them?" Gajeel was knocked to the ground by Erza.

"They're not helpless." Faith seemed quite angry at that. "They are two different kinds of people the DWMA trains, one group is call meisters and the other weapons. The weapons are humans that can transform into a certain kind of weapon that's much, much stronger than the traditional kind. The meisters are the people who wield these weapons, so it's two people fighting as one. Meister and weapons are almost always paired together; they form a bond between one another that most people can't even imagine. Every meister and weapon team must be compatible in their souls, if they can't sync their soul wavelength, they couldn't work together."

"That sounds complicated." Wendy stated.

Faith nodded. "It is. It's not easy for a meister to find a compatible weapon, or vice versa. But when they do, they form a kind of bond that can never be broken, not even by death."

"I see." Erza said. "That must be what makes them stronger."

"Hey, Faith," Happy was holding a pair of binoculars. "I see a ship on the horizon, could it be them?"

"Describe it."

"It kind of looks like a war ship or a ghost ship, and it's flying a weird flag." The cat answered.

"What kind of flag?" Natsu asked.

"It looks like a skull on a black background."

"Like the Jolly Rodger?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's just a skull. And the teeth are pointed weird, kind if cartoony."

Faith's eyes widened. She grinned. "That's them!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the hiatus, I've been both busy and fight writer's block.

I own nothin'

* * *

Faith ran down the docks, trying to figure out where the ship would stop. The boat finally pulled in and was tied to the dock. Faith stood at the side of the ship as the ramp was lowered, her friends stood by her side. A young man dressed in a crisp black suit walked to the edge. There was an air of power around him. His short, black hair had three horizontal white stripes on the left side on his head.

"Hello Faith. It's been a long time." He said.

The angel ran up the ramp and tackled him in a hug.

"Cousin!" She shouted. "I can't believe how much you've grown! I was sooo worried during that whole thing with Asura. You couldn't have texted me or something?!"

"F-Faith…you're…crushing…me." Kid groaned.

"Oh! Sorry." She pulled away.

Kid tried to get his breath back. "Well, I see you've gotten stronger."

Faith wasn't paying attention. She ran back to the edge of the boat and called for her friends to come up.

"'Cousin?'" Liz repeated. Her sapphire eyes focused on the young reaper. "We've been partners for a year and a half and you never thought to mention her?"

Kid flinched. "Sorry. It never came up."

He probably would've been scolded, but the Fairy Tail gang climbed up at that point. Natsu fell face-first on the ground, already sick. Wendy had to put her Troia spell on him.

"He does realize that we're not even moving, right?" Crona asked Ragnarok.

"Who cares?" Ragnarok asked.

She didn't have a response to that. Gajeel sniffed the air.

"I smell death." He growled.

Kid turned towards him. "Not surprising. This is the ship used by the Underworld Army, the Black Rose. It's enchanted to bend itself to the will of its master. It's also indestructible due to a serious of complex spells that are cast upon it annually."

"That's not what I meant." The iron dragon glared at him. "I can smell death on you. You don't smell like a human either."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Of course he isn't human! _I'm_ not human; he's _my_ cousin, so why would he be human?"

Gajeel growled at her.

"As for the scent," Kid continued, "I am a Grim Reaper, I embody death."

"So, Faith is life and you're death…how does that work?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Black*Star said. "I mean we knew about the reaper's protecting mankind, so where do the angels fit?"

Faith was playing with her braid. "Should we start from the beginning, cousin?"

"That does seem to be the only efficient to explain this."

Faith took a deep breath. "The story goes like this…"

After God stopped interfering with human endeavors; He left this world to His three Daughters, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Farore, with her all-seeing eyes could tell that mankind was not capable of keeping to their intended path without some kind of guidance. She urged her sisters to combine their magic and create the perfect species to guide humanity. Following her lead, they created Virtue, the first Angel.  
Virtue was kind of heart and pure of mind. She forgave the humans when they strayed and used her powers to assist those that need it. She stayed pure and innocent, and was the perfect role model for mankind. By the eyes of man she could do no wrong and never harmed a soul. But that made her weak.

The humans rebelled against her. They tried to overthrow her and take over for themselves. Those loyal to her tried to fight, but she would not let them kill. With no real consequence, more and more humans began to stray. It looked like Virtue would lose.

The goddesses saw all of this, but only Nayru could see the issue. By definition, she was perfect to the point of imperfection. Nayru knew that the key was not perfection, but balance. She knew that you could not have light without darkness. She told her sisters that they needed to create another guide, not to replace Virtue, but to balance her out. They used their magic once more and created Sin, the first Reaper.

Sin was the polar opposite of Virtue. He was aggressive, malicious, and aptly called 'The Demon'. He had no qualms about killing humans who opposed him. However, Sin was duty-bound and when the goddesses gave him his job, to protect Virtue and lead alongside her, he was determined to succeed.

In the midst of the revolution, Virtue was surrounded. With her opposition to killing, there was no way to defend herself. Everyone knew she would die. At that point, Sin slew half of Virtue's opposition with his razor-sharp claws and caught her up in his arms. He flew her to the top of a nearby statue and made his point clear: Anyone who would oppose Virtue had to go through him.

Man was terrified of him and the gruesome fate that befell their comrades. Their fear of death caused them to drop their weapons and acknowledge Virtue as their leader once more. Virtue was unsure of the man and the dark aura that surrounded him.

She prayed to the goddesses and discovered that Sin was to work with her. As time went on, they fell into a routine that worked without a flaw. Virtue's kindness kept Sin's malice in check and Sin's sense of duty kept Virtue from turning a blind eye to man's evils. As time marched on, they wed. Their two children were either Angel or Grim Reaper, but never both.

For many millennia, the descendants ruled side by side. At least, until several centuries ago, when the Weapons, Meisters, and Wizards started to become much more promedent. Then, the current Grim Reaper and Angel decided that these humans needed more guidance and assistance than the others and split the world into two hemispheres, East and West. From that point on, the Reapers guided the West Hemisphere to train and guide the Meisters and their Weapons. While they did that, the Angels watched over the East Hemisphere and overlooked the Wizards. Both made sure they stayed on their intended path.

"And that's that." Faith said. "The history of our family shortened down to a little more than a page."

"Wait, so if Sin and Virtue were married, then how are you two still just cousins?  
Wouldn't you be farther separated in the family tree?" Maka asked.

There was a long period of silence Kid finally spoke. "Let's just say that our ancestors were not above the traditional marital habits of human monarchs who attempt to keep all power in their bloodline through incest."

They let that subject drop. Eventually Tsubaki commented on how Sin and Virtue's relationship was similar to the relationship of weapon and meister.

"Oh that's right." Erza said. "I was going to ask if you could show me how that worked."

"Of course." Maka stood up. "I'd be happy to demonstrate if you'd spar with us."

Erza closed her eyes and requipped into her Black-Wing armor. "With pleasure."

Their friends, quite used to these sparring matches, stepped to the side to give them more room. Soul smirked and began to transform. Maka held out her hand and caught the red and black scythe as soon as it solidified.

"Ready, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Always."

The battle ensued. It proved quickly that they were equals, much to the shock of Natsu and Gray.

"How the hell is she doing that?" Gray asked. "Erza still hasn't got a hit in."

"The other girl hasn't either." Happy noted.

They looked shocked. No one noticed the ship beginning to move.

"Neither has shown their true strength yet." Faith said. "Both are holding back, probably out of respect for the team work."

"Hey Soul." Maka whispered. "What do you say we show her how our bond really works?"  
Soul's image appeared on the reflective side of the blade. He was grinning.

"I'll follow your lead, Maka, just don't actually hit her."

They focused their wavelengths and met each other.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" They shouted.

Their wavelengths were passed to one another until they grew even stronger.

_Such power…_ Erza thought. _So this is their strength._

Erza reequipped into her Adamantine Armor and prepared for the attack.

"The legendary super skill of the Scythe Meister: Witch Hunter!" Maka shouted.

Seeing that the armor was strong enough to withstand high amounts of force, Maka attacked head on. Erza held strong.

Meanwhile, an island not found on maps appeared over the horizon. Only now did people start to take notice of the moving ship. Natsu leaned over the railing. The island itself looked like a paradise with a permanent rainbow arching over mass amount of forest and mountain ranges. There was a beautiful castle in the center. But it held an aura of power.

"Wh-what is this place?" Lucy asked.

"_Lesturae_," Faith said. "Translated, it means 'Blessed Land'. The city in the middle is called _Tiracara_, which means 'Angel's Gate.' Here we shall learn exactly what we're up against."


End file.
